The overall goal is to enhance the Positive Action (PA) sixth grade curriculum with an interactive website and CD-ROM. PA consists of a school curriculum together with school-wide climate, family, and community components. The program is based on theories of self-concept, learning, behavior and school ecology. The K-6 curriculum consists of over 140 15-minute lessons per grade, delivered in classrooms on an almost daily basis. Grades 5-8 include special drug prevention components. The interactive website and CD-ROM will extend and enhance the classroom lessons by more fully developing an awareness of social influences, correction of normative beliefs, and development of social skills. Following the six units that align the PA program, we will develop an easy to use, informative and interactive website and accompanying CD-ROM that will include fresh music, graphics, personalities and activities designed to connect with youth. Working with the New England Research Institute, who have extensive experience developing CD-ROMS, we will develop a prototype website for one of the six units. Based on a formative and summative evaluation, together with feedback on content and appeal, we will develop the complete website and CD-ROM in Phase II, and evaluate them in a randomized trial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE